Letters from War
by Kaden176
Summary: In honor of anyone who has, is, or will serve in the armed forces. And to those who have given the ultimate sacrifice, you will not be forgotten.


**In honor of anyone who has, is or will serve their country and may we never forget those who gave the ultimate sacrifice.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' it or the song Letters From War

Kim's P.O.V.

The war had been ongoing for the last 2 years. No one knows how it started, but it effected everyone. It had been our senior year in high school when the drafting started. The military needed troops to fight, but they were more selective than people would have expected. They only wanted the best that they could get, and only male. This met strong opposition from the citizens, but the military logic was sound in the end. If everyone left to fight, their would be no one to raise the next generation.

I walked down the street. Ever since the draft this had become my daily routine after school. Rudy had been the first person I knew that was drafted, but he had been rejected due to the injuries he had sustained when he was younger. Then the guys had been drafted. I had been devastated when they all received their draft. Jerry and Eddie had thought that it was cool. Milton had freaked out, saying that he was too young to die. Jack...Jack didn't really react at all when he was around us. He just treated it like that's how fate had played dealt his cards.

I cried so hard when they were shipped off to camp. The buses had left in groups of tens, hundreds of kids all heading off to war. They weren't technically kids, but whatever. Two days later, one of the buses returned. With it came Milton and the first batch of rejects. He was so relieved when he realized that he wouldn't die in a war. He had received a full ride scholarship to any university of his chose, as long as he was hired my a company affiliated with the military.

One week later Jerry and Eddie returned. They had both been revealed after they had been discovered sneaking out after lights out. We all focused on school and waited for Jack to also get sent home.

He never came back.

We graduated, but no one was overly happy on that day. It was one of my worst days ever. I had always looked forward to graduating with all of the guys, but that didn't happen. I started going to school to get a basic education, I'm still not sure in what, and I don't care.

I knock on the door and Mrs. Anderson answers it.

"Kim, come in." She says when she sees me. I walk in, just like I have everyday for the last two years. I grew so close to her after Jack had left.

-Flashback-

It had been only 3 months since Jack had left. I've been visiting his mother everyday. And everyday we would sit and talk until the mail came. The instant she heard the mail truck she would get up and walk out to the mailbox. That day we heard for the first time from Jack. It was a short letter, and was hand written. There was no return address, but it was so good to know that he was okay.

_She walked to the mailbox_ _On that bright summers day_

_Found a letter from her son In a war far away_

_He spoke of the weather_ _And good friends that he'd made_

_Said I'd been thinking 'bout dad And the life that he had_

_Thats why I'm here today And that the end he said_ _You are what I'm fighting for_

_It was the first of the letters from war_

I was so happy to know that Jack was okay, but I was worried about what he would have to face.

_She started writing_ _You're good and you're brave_

_What a father that you'll be someday_ _make it home make it safe_

_She wrote every night as she prayed_

It was the 7 month anniversary of when Jack had been drafted into the military. As usual I was walking to visit with Jack's mother, but this time something was different. Something felt wrong. The front door was wide open, but I couldn't see Mrs. Anderson. I quickly rushed into the house hoping that she was okay. I found her in the kitchen, sitting and sobbing at the table. I was about to ask what was wrong when I saw the tear stained letter that was sitting on the table.

_Late in December_

_A day she'll not forget_

_Oh her tears stained the paper_

_With every word that she read_

_It said "I was up on a hill_ _I was out there alone When the shots all rang out_

_And bombs were exploding_

_And thats when I saw him_

_He came back for me_

_And though he was captured_

_A man set me free_

_And that man was your son_

_He asked me to write to you I told him I would, oh I swore"_

_It was the last of the letters from war_

After that letter the guys started to lose hope that Jack was still alive. Mrs. Anderson never gave up hope that she would see her son again. She would write to him daily, never receiving a response but never giving up.

-End flashback's-

_And she prayed he was living_ _Kept on believing And wrote every night just to say_

_You are good And you're brave what a father that you'll be someday_

_Make it home Make it safe_

_Still she kept writing each day_

Two years have passed. There has been so many that have died for who knows what. Some people hate the soldiers that are fighting. Some people just ignore what they are doing. Only those of us who are personally connected to some one who was part of the war respected what the soldiers were going through. I was sitting in the front living room with Mrs. Anderson as we talked about how my schooling was going, and fun memories of Jack that we had continually returned to over the years. I am so inspired by how Mrs. Anderson has kept faith that Jack would return. Every time I felt like giving up on his return she would remind me that Jack would soon be home. Be it on this earth or in eternity. The faith that she had for her son is what pulled me through these last two years, and helped me to keep my sanity.

Mrs. Anderson was talking about when Jack had been four and started his karate training when she trailed off. She was staring out the window and her face had a look of shock and horror. I looked out the window and saw a black unmarked SUV that bore government license plates. The back driver side door opened and closed, as Mrs. Anderson slowly made her way to the door. This is what we had been praying against. The final confirmation that Jack had been confirmed as started to well in my eyes.

She opened the door and looked up at the man waiting on the other side of the outer screen door. I was watching from the living room and couldn't see what the man looked like. Mrs. Anderson collapsed to the ground and tears fell freely from her eyes. I started to get up to help her when a strong pair of arms reached down and pulled her up to her feet. A foot steeped past the door, and a duffel bag was thrown to the side. The man, with brown hair, brown eyes, and a unique mole on his check stepped up to embrace his mother.

_Then two years later_ _Autumn leaves all around_

_A car pulled in the driveway_

_And she fell to the ground_

_And out stepped a captain_

_Where her boy used to stand_

_He said "mom I'm following orders_

_From all of your letters_

_And I've come home again",_

_He ran into hold her_

_And dropped all his bags on the floor_

_Holding all of her letters from war_

The bag that had been strewn aside had revealed what it had been holding tightly. Envelope upon envelope that contained all of the letters to war.

_Bring him home_

_Bring him home_

_Bring him home_

**My first fanfic, and song fic. I'm not sure how song fics work, and I have a bad habit of often skipping over the actual song parts (Slaps self on the hand). If you have any suggestions, or advise I would love to hear it. **

**Once again I would love to give a shout out to anyone who has, is, or will be serving in the armed forces. You sacrifice so much for those of us who you will never know. And for the families that have given the ultimate sacrifice you are heroes greater than any idol that breaths the air.**

**~Kaden**


End file.
